You're My Soul Mate
by lostandfound89
Summary: Chapter 1: Everyone has the first words of their soul mate etched on a part of their body and Hope Van Dyne & Scott Lang's no exception. Chapter 2: In which Scott Lang & Hope Van Dyne are soul mates, and as they 'discover' each other, realises, in the process, that they do want to be together. *Eventual Smut*
1. (Baby), It's Our Destiny

Hope wakes up in the middle of the night, jolting up from her bed, sweating and shaking from her nightmare. Images of her mother, her father's sullen face, dying screams and explosions starts to fade away the moment she opens her eyes but the memories seemed permanently ingrained in a part of her brain, occasionally haunting her dreams.

She draws her knees up to her chest and buries her face into her arms, shaking away the remnants of the nightmare. She hates being in a situation like this, where she feels out of control, vulnerable and exposed. She lifts her head up and falls back on her pillow with a thud, hoping to fall asleep but failing. Suddenly, everything feels wrong, the bed's too warm and the room's too quiet.

She lets out a frustrated sigh, and kicks off the covers, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The base of her feet touches the cool hardwood floor, making her relax a little and she heads to the bathroom. She stands in front of the basin and takes off her sweat-ridden tank top, leans over and proceeds to wash her face. She looks at the mirror, her soul words capturing her attention for a while. The small cursive words were etched at the lower edge of her left ribcage, standing out starkly against her pale skin, like a tattoo.

It had appeared when she was twelve years old and she still remembers the tolerable burning pain as it engraved on her skin. Her mother had told her about it vaguely when she was a child, but she had got further explanation from her aunt Peggy. For some reason, everyone is blessed with the first words of their soul mate. The soul mark could range from a single word to a long sentence, just like hers.

_'Hello? Who are you? Have you been standing there watching me sleep this whole time?'_

The words fascinated her twelve year old self. _What does it mean?_ It's hard imagining herself watching a stranger sleep. How will the scenario turn out, she questions. Also, it isn't guaranteed that you would find your special one or spend the rest of your life with your intended soul mate, like aunt Peggy. She had found hers but he had perished in the war and she had lived a long, fulfilling life with another partner, who wasn't her soul mate.

As such, she doesn't know if it's a blessing or a curse, to have your soul mate's words scribbled on a part of your body. As Hope grew older, she became less fixated on it as she was more occupied equipping herself in becoming a superhero. She's had flings and relationships, nothing long-term, but none of them had uttered those words. Truth to be told, she couldn't care less about it.

Simply because Hope doesn't believe in soul mates.

One day, she happens to come across a news flash on television about a modern day Robin Hood and she catches a glimpse of the man and her soul words start to burn slightly. It piques her curiosity but the image of the man disappears before she could see his name.

She forgets all about it until she crosses path with a criminal, an ex-criminal to be precise, who had broke into her father's house and stole the Ant-Man suit. And now, she's standing in front of him, eyes darting to and fro from her phone to him, watching and observing. She thinks her father is out of his mind to recruit this stranger for the mission. Hope already despises him the moment she sets her eyes on him.

Scott wakes up with a jerk. He takes in the unfamiliar surroundings, yesterday's events flashing through his mind. He doesn't know where he is and his eyes bug out as his gaze falls on a women in a sleek business suit with a no-nonsense hairdo standing at the foot end of the bed, typing away on her phone.

"Hello? Who are you? Have you been standing there watching me sleep this whole time?", his eyebrows knit into a frown as he looks at her cautiously and uncertainly.

It stuns her for a fleeting moment when the words escape from his mouth, but she's highly trained in keeping a poker face so she doesn't reveal her emotions. Her soul words begin to burn and she flashes back to the time when it happened three years ago. It can't be. She panics, her mind searching in a frenzy for a response and it ends up with a single word.

"Yes.", she replies austerely.

Scott Lang is her soul mate.

This is not happening.

She keeps her distance, tolerating him at first, for the sake of the greater good. She tries her best not to fall in love with him but she can't help but gets drawn to him like a magnet. Over the course of time, she gathers that he's intelligent but he tends to sway towards the idiot meter at times. She doesn't know if he does it on purpose or he is really clueless. Still, he makes her laugh most of the time, and she considers it a rare feat. He's peeling off her layers of armour, and she's not resisting it.

...

_'Yes'_

Scott glances at his soul word scribbled below his right collarbone as he puts on his wedding suit. He's about to get married to Maggie, the love of his life, he thinks, but she's not his soul mate. He knows because he doesn't spot her soul word on any part of her body. Another thing about the soul word is it's only visible to your soul mate. Still, he's going to marry her anyway because he trusts his feelings more than his soul word. He's the type of person who rationalises with his heart rather than his brain.

He remembers the first time when his soul word was revealed to him and he thinks it's the most dull word one could ever have. _Yes? What does it even mean? Anyone could say 'yes'. Lucky me,_ he thinks. Still, he doesn't let it get to him and tries to be positive about it. Later on, he accepts his soul word as a response word and always gets a little tad too excited whenever a girl replies with the word 'yes' but realises that his first words weren't the other party's soul mark. It's disappointing at times, but he falls in love eventually with Maggie, even though he knows they're not intended to be.

He receives the divorce papers when he's in prison and he doesn't blame her really. The best thing that came out from his marriage? His daughter, Cassie. He can't deny he's a little heartbroken about it but he thinks it's for the best, their love had been long gone and he wonders if it's because he and Maggie aren't soul mates. Scott thinks he's never going to find love again but oh boy, was he dead wrong when he meets Hope Van Dyne, who's the complete opposite of him and it all started with the word 'yes'.

...

"Yes.", she replies austerely.

The word hits him like a wave, shocking him and his mouth falls open. He feels a stinging burn at his soul mark and he realises immediately, that she's his soul mate. He cannot believe his eyes. He doesn't blurt it out to her, surprisingly, and keeps it a secret because he can't make out where the hell he is now.

First impression she gives him, he figures she's an Ice Queen, but she warms up to him eventually after pouring her heart out to him. He learns that she's smart, kind and deadly (in martial arts). 'Float like a butterfly, sting like a wasp.' He quotes whenever they spar together and despite almost always landing on the floor or in between her thighs, he doesn't complain. She's graceful and she's strong and he thinks she's amazing. He falls in love with her, not because he knows she's his soul mate, but simply because it happened.

...

"We -need -t-to -be quiet.", Hope gasps in between moans as Scott peppers a trail of kisses down her neck, nipping a sweet spot, sending shivers down her spine.

"Why? You're afraid we'll get caught?", he gives her a cheeky lopsided grin. They're entangled together, standing in front of her childhood bedroom. She can't believe she's sneaking around and making out with him again, like teenagers, in her father's house.

"We _did_ get caught.", she gives him an impressive eye roll. She still hasn't forgiven him for leaving her alone, embarrassed, when her father had caught them red-handed, kissing.

"Forgive me for wanting to kiss the girl of my dreams after _almost_ not making it back.", he's gazing at her tenderly, but he sounds too cocky about it.

"I'm the girl of _your_ dreams huh.", she reiterates his words, and despite scrunching up her nose in annoyance, the corners of her mouth curves into a smile subconsciously. God, what has gotten into her. He's blown her brain into splinters.

He grins widely, and responds with crashing his lips into hers. She kisses him back, not shying away, wrapping her arms around his neck. A familiar warmth starts to pool at his lower abdomen and she climbs onto him, her thighs straddling his hips, while he supports her with ease. They break apart, both hungry for air, and their eyes meet, and it makes her giggle because he's making her feel fireworks and she hasn't felt this way for a very long time. Her head falls on his shoulder as she continues to bubble over with laughter and she's looking so adorable it makes him laugh too.

He twists the door knob, kicks the door open, and moves toward the bed hastily. He gently places her down and just as he gets his one knee onto the mattress, she points to the door that's left ajar behind him. "You're supposed to close the door, silly.", Hope smirks at his eagerness.

"Wouldn't want Hank catching us this time.", Scott tilts his head with a knowing smile plastering on his face. He hops to the door, closes it and locks it for preventive measure. When he turns around, he sees that she's on her knees on the bed and she's already taken off her blouse. His eyes widen as he traces her beautiful and delicate outline, and he spots, unmistakably, his handwriting at the lower edge of her left ribcage.

His breath hitches because they're meant to be.

He wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

He's never been so sure of it.

"What is it?", she observes that his face had went blank.

"Hope, you're my...you're my soul mate.", he manages at last, almost afraid to say it just in case he scares her off, but he tells her anyway. He's not going to hold it back, not this time.

She looks away, shakes her head and laughs. "You're an idiot Scott."

His eyes doesn't leave hers as he walks to the bed, and then he's down on all fours on the mattress, moving towards her.

"I was wondering when will you ever tell me about it, considering you're such a dork." She lets him cup her cheeks with his large hands, while he stares at her endearingly and intensely. He doesn't say a word but catches her lips with his instead, hoping to convey all of his emotions that words could not describe in their kiss.

She can't help but smile because she's finally embracing it, embracing their destiny.

**Thank you so much for reading! Comments/reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	2. (Baby), When Our Worlds Collide

**MATURE CONTENT**

_She lets him cup her cheeks with his large hands, while he stares at her endearingly and intensely. He doesn't say a word but catches her lips with his instead, hoping to convey all of his emotions that words could not describe in their kiss._

_She can't help but smile because she's finally embracing it, embracing their destiny._

...

Both kneeling on the bed, he opens his lips over hers, devouring her, as if wanting to draw out the air from her lungs. His fingers slide to the level of her bra strap which he unhooks with ease and she shrugs it off. She kisses him back, her fists knotting at his belt buckle, dissembling it. She pulls him close to her, her pelvis grinding against the front of his pants. A low groan escapes from his parted lips when he pulls away. Scott licks his lips, his gaze cruising over her figure, she's do beautiful, damn it, that he just wants to take his time to love her. Their eyes meet and she could see the desire burning brightly in his penetrating green eyes, making her knees weak.

"That's not fair.", Hope shoots him a sultry glance, and tugs at the lower hem of his shirt.

Scott looks at himself and chuckles, realising he's still fully clothed. Hastily, he strips himself up right till he's pnly in his boxers, revealing his lean and muscular form. She catches a glimpse of her writing etched below his left clavicle, his soul word. She had seen it once, while he was shirtless, tending to his wounds.

"Good?"

Hope smiles and nods, and pulls at the border of his boxers.

"Uh-huh.", he stops her, and clasps her hands with his. For a fleeting moment, she thinks he's denying her advances and her face falls slightly. Instead, he brings her hands up to his lips and kisses her knuckles gently while he stares at her, eyes hungry and intense.

"Tell me." He let her hands go, sliding his large palms downwards, and then splaying around her bottom, squeezing them, as he presses himself against her hips. "What do you want me to do to you?", he whispers, his breath hot against her ear, tickling, and he could feel the quiver of her every muscle.

Scott longed to explore every part of her body, wants to know her desire, her needs.

Hot fire pools low in her abdomen.

Without a word, Hope takes his hand, guides it to her hip, and slides it down inside her shorts, and pushes his fingers through the fabric of her underpants and he can feel the warm slickness of her opening.

_Oh._ He knows where is this going.

Scott pushes two finger insides her and she gasps, eyelids fluttering, and he pulls away before she can get enough of it. He brings his fingers to the level of his mouth and licks it, and god, does he like the taste of her. "On your back, now.", he says, gentle but assertive. Her knees buckle on his command, and she feels a pleasurable ache in between her thighs as she falls back on the bed. It's a side of him, dominant, that's new to her, and she can't deny that it excites her.

He pulls away her trainer shorts and she bends her knees so that her inner thighs are facing him. He smiles with a certain smugness and starts by lightly running his fingers along her skin, like a feather, tender and teasing. She bites her bottom lip, and her hand reaches out to press against his, urging him to go further. Satisfied with her response, he takes her thigh and plants kisses up till the edge of her underpants and goes back down again. Her breath hitches as he repeats the movement a few times.

He then hooks his fingers on the top her of her underpants and pulls it away. She cradles his head and spreads her legs wider, and he gives a open mouth kiss at the heart of her. Hope lets out a moan, and he could feel her legs start to tremble. He draws his tongue from her cunt to her clit and licks and he hears her inhale sharply, as she feels electric ripples surging through her body.

He licks her again, and she moans, her grip tightening and he goes faster, lapping her with the strokes of his tongue and then pulls away to take a breath. He focuses on his goal again, and draws his tongue back and up again, this time sucking lightly at her clit and she gasps, her hips bucking against his face, his tongue saturated with her wetness. He goes on still, emboldened by her response, lapping and sucking, and her legs are shaking, her breathing erratic, her moans becoming higher pitched. Scott knows he hits the sweet, sweet spot when Hope's fingernails dig deep into his scalp, holding him in position and she arches her back, and she's crying out his name and it turns him on yet he can't really believe he's here with her. He sucks on her clit again, this time sliding two fingers into her opening, mounting pressure, and he licks her in rhythm with the thrusting of his fingers.

Hope's body tenses, her thighs are helplessly quivering and she gives out a long, drawn out moan as she dissolves into pleasure, her shattering orgasm rippling through her body. Scott's fingers continue to slide in and out throughout her orgasm, and he could feel her grip loosening as she comes down from her high. He lifts his head up and sees that her eyes are still closed, her chest heaving, and he stares at her intently because she looks so beautiful.

"Hope?", he rasps.

She hums in response, still hazy and heady, but the corners of her mouth is curling upwards. Scott slumps down beside her and lets her recover. She opens her eyes and turns to face him, meeting his eyes, wild and bright, and hungry. Hungry for her. His hair is all mussed up and he's looking absolutely delicious with that disarming smile of his, and her heart beat quickens. He's giving her butterflies in her stomach, and she wants him terribly it's intoxicating and terrifying at the same time. She has never felt this way before.

Hope leans closer to him and pauses, their lips just barely touching, breathing in each others' air it's making her slightly light-headed. She crashes her lips into his, kissing him long and hard, making her intentions known to him with the sweet pressure of her mouth against his. Both of her hands begin to roam over his chest, then lower and lower, until she's fisting at the upper border of his boxers. He gives her a hand by pulling away his boxers and shucks it off the bed.

She wraps her hand around him, gently stroking him repeatedly, her demands and intentions clear to him, driving him into insanity, already hard and thick, and he swears he's beginning to see stars. He pulls away, face flushed, letting out a groan when she strokes him again and he sees she's wearing a smirk on her face, her eyes ablaze and he thinks she's a devil of a woman and he realises he's fallen for her hard. He's already so close to exploding, he secretly hopes he's able to last long enough before she kills him.

Scott climbs and leans over her, straddling her with his thighs. He curls a finger under the small dent of her chin, drawing his lips towards his while his hand starts to knead on her breast, perfectly fitting in his palm. He peppers a trail of kisses from the corner of her lips, her jawline, to her neck and down the valley between her breasts, and she's squirming against his kisses, every kiss of his sending her into pure bliss.

"I want you.", she breathes shakily, and she means it, she means it so much.

"I'm all yours Hope.", he whispers and he covers his mouth over hers, swallowing her up in a hot and passionate kiss. He's about to push into her when he stops abruptly, his palm smacking his forehead. "Shit.", he groans.

Hope raises her forehead, puzzlement evident in her face.

"We need a condom.", Scott mutters, and he's silently cursing himself for ruining the moment.

Her eyes bug out in surprise and she laughs at the hilarity and ridiculousness of the situation. They had been too caught up. "Well, you better have one, I'm not on the pill." She really didn't have a reason to be on it, considering the spontaneity of the moment. He scrambles off the bed, and hastily searches the front pocket of his shirt, remembering that he had slipped one inside his front pocket before coming over.

He jumps back on the mattress, the weight of him almost bouncing her off and she giggles.

"You think this is funny?", he smirks. His fingers fumble to open the condom but he manages at last, tearing it off. "A-ha!", exclaiming his success, but the condom almost slips off his hands. It's been a while since he's done this.

"I don't think you want to lose your only condom.", Hope gives him a smug smile.

"No glove, no love huh."

"Did you just make a condom pun?", she cocks a brow, staring at him with disbelief.

"Well, you heard me.", a sheepish smile breaks on his face and his ears turn a shade of pink. He marvels at how she gets him.

"You're ridiculous.", Hope shakes her head and smiles. She's wondering how she fell in love him in the first place. Oh dear, she loves him.

He grins lopsidedly, secretly relieved that he hasn't ruin the situation, rolls it on and positions himself in between her thighs. He enters her gently and slowly, letting out a grunt between his clenched teeth, until he's snug fitly inside of her. Her eyes closes and she lets out a gasp at the sensation and he raises his forehead in concern, his features soft and tender. "Are you okay?"

Hope nods, and almost, almost cries, because he's so gentle and caring, unlike any other men she's been with before, and a single tear rolls down from the corner of her eye. He glances worriedly at her, doesn't ask further but instead kisses away her tears, momentarily forgetting that he's inside her, too concerned to move.

"Aren't you going to move?", she chuckles lightly, jerking her hips against his.

"Oh right. Yes ma'am!", he salutes, and she couldn't help but laugh, a whole body laugh and he could feel her vibrating through him. It surprises him that she's so relaxed, a far cry from her usual uptight manner and he intends to keep her that way. He clutches both of her hands and pins them over her head, fingers intertwining with hers as she wraps her legs around his waist. Hope kisses him, playfully pulling and biting at his lip, and he starts to move gently against her, making sure she's comfortable. She makes her needs known to him by squeezing his hand tightly, urging him to go faster and harder.

Scott buries his face into the crook of her neck, pressing feathery kisses and gentle bites on her earlobe and neck, and then he's sucking on a sweet point on her neck, and she thinks there's going to be a bruise next day but she doesn't care. He pumps harder into her, her hips thrusting in rhythm into his, both of their breathing loud and raspy. She swears and she curses and she's letting herself go, putting all of her trust in him as he takes her, and he does, sliding in and out, pounding her hard, but with enough gentleness and care in the way he's holding her hands, and she succumbs into a mind-numbing bliss when she reaches her climax, her cries filling the room. Finally, she feels his body stiffen against her, his groans filling her ears as he ascends to his peak, his eyes blinded by a bright white light as he spills inside her.

He pulls out and she sighs, already missing the feeling of him inside her and he falls back on the sweat-soaked bed, wrapping his arm around her at the same time she turns to snuggle against his chest, both slick with sweat, their legs tangled around each other. Scott's fingers card through her hair lazily, and he presses a soft kiss on the crown of her head, inhaling her scent, a mixture of perfume and sweat, and he's making sure he's storing it in his olfactory system.

Hope nuzzles closer to him, taking in his body warmth, and for the first time she's feeling safe. _He's making her feel safe._

"I just wanna let you know that I'm not in this just because of the sex..."

She tilts her head and meets his gaze. The lust is gone and now his eyes are soft, loving, his tone affectionate, and he's wearing that silly yet charming smile of his that it's making her heart trip all over itself.

"But I am.", she teases.

She sees the panic rising in his face, his eyes widening, and he opens his mouth only to shut it again and she tilts her head back, laughs and then he knows she's just pulling his leg.

"I mean...I mean, the sex is amazing of course, but I'm serious, this is serious. I want _us_ to work out.", Scott lets it off his chest.

Hope understands what he's trying to convey because she's not going to deny, she feels the same way as him too. After all, he just showed her the difference between having sex and love making, which means a lot.

"I know Scott, me too.", she closes her eyes and confesses shyly, and she could feel her cheeks starting to flush a crimson red.

"Really?", he smiles wider, and there's a certain smugness and satisfaction in his intonation. "Wow, I mean, you _wanting_ me, who would have ever thought about Hope Van Dyne falling for an ex-con like me.", he hugs her closer, brushing a kiss on her forehead.

Hope smiles warmly, but she's not going to tell him how lucky she is to have him because she's going to show him. "Go to sleep Scott.", she mumbles, sleepiness clouding over her, and she lets his heartbeat lull her to sleep, positively sure that she's not going to pick up her clothes and run away from him in the morning because she wants this relationship, _she wants him._


End file.
